Stronger and Better
by Tiger Lily 2217
Summary: Please she begged. No, I can't he replied sternly. Their minds were both set on what they wanted and believed. I'm not going down without a fight she thought.
1. Our Worst Nightmare

"BELLA, NO!" he yelled "I WON'T DO IT"

"WHY NOT?" she argued back. They had just come back from a restaurant for dinner and were currently sitting in his silver Volvo, arguing yet again.

"BECAUSE IT IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TOO HANDLE" he answered, blooding boiling.

"I'M NOT A WEAK, LITTLE GIRL! I CAN HANDLE IT! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE IN ME?" tears visible in her eyes. His perfect features softened and he leaned over to hold her hand. At first she pushed him away but he leaned over again. She gave in and climbed over to sit on his lap, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I do believe in you but you are asking for something I know I can't do" he replied lovingly, stoking her hair out of her face.

"Can't we get Carlisle to do it? He did it to you"

"That's different. You have your whole life ahead for you and I don't want you ruin it" he said.

"It won't be ruined because we will be together forever" she answered, "Don't you see. I don't want to loose you and if we are going to be together forever then we have to do it now, while I am the same age. Otherwise in thirty years time if you finally decide to do it then I will still be older" she explained thoroughly, thinking it all through the night before.

"Bella, I promised you and myself that I would never hurt you, and I am not going to break that promise anytime soon. So can we please stop arguing about this?" he asked.

"Fine, but only for now" she said getting out of the car. He walked her to the door and wiped the tears from her eyes before she went inside.

"Just think about it, please?" she begged.

He sighed, "I will" He kissed her on the cheek before opening the door for her and closing it behind her.

He watched to see her bedroom light turn on before climbing back into his car and sped off down the street again.

Bella waved from her window and when he was gone she moved to her desk to send an email to her mother.

_Hey mum, _

_How are you? I am doing great. I hope everything is going okay for you and Phil.  
I miss you so much and I want you to know, that whatever happens I love you and I know that in your heart you love me too. _

_Well, hope to hear from you soon,  
Bella_

She sent the email and turned her computer off and got her things ready for her shower. All the while she was thinking to herself ways in which to get her boyfriend to agree with her on the vampire matter.

The hot water ran down her slender body and relaxed her muscles. She enjoyed the showers so much she didn't want it to end but she had to leave hot water for Charlie so she hesitantly got out and dried herself.

She changed into her baggy pajamas quickly trying desperately to keep the warmth in. Once her teeth were brushed and her hair combed she moved back into her bedroom.

"Night dad" she called

"Goodnight Bella" he replied from downstairs.

She sat on her bed before deciding to go to sleep as there was nothing else to do. She flicked off the light and climbed into her bed rolling her body into a ball. She lay there alone with her mind thinking hard. She decided she better sleep so she doesn't have ugly bags under her eyes in the morning.

She drifted into a restless sleep but tonight instead of dreaming about Edward as she usually did she dreamt about her mother. It wasn't a dream more of a nightmare.

_Phil walked through the house. He was looking for someone or something and it was causing him much frustration when he was unsuccessful. _

_Walking down the hall he looked in every room including the bathroom and kitchen. He finally reached the laundry and heard the trap dripping. He opened the door and was about to turn it off when he realized it wasn't a tap. _

_"Bella, what are you d- Oh My God" he yelled. Bella was straddling her mother's lap draining the blood out of her body. She looked up. Her eyes was totally evil, she was growling and had blood all over her face. _

_Phil was frozen on the spot. She sniffed the air and attacked Phil with much speed. He yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. _

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up panting and sweating. I wasn't sure I she screamed or anything so I sat quietly hoping I didn't disturb Charlie.

I couldn't believe it. I was a total beast, and I actually killed my mother and her partner. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and pulled my knees to my chest as a tear fell down my cheek. I sobbed to myself for a while.

If I wanted to be like Edward it was going to be harder than I thought. I was thinking for a while when the tears finally passed and I came to a conclusion.

I still want to be a vampire. Okay, there is the possibility of me becoming dangerous and hurting the people I love but if the tables were turned then I have more of a chance at saving them then if I were a vampire.

I would never be able to live with myself knowing I have hurt someone I love, but with Edward with me I can be like him and his family. Look how far he has come and he hasn't even hurt me once, I can be the same and I will.

**Edward's point of view**

I drove home trying figure Bella was being so stubborn. I know she wants to be with me forever and I feel the exact same way but she is asking me to risk everything I have worked for, for almost a century.

I parked my Volvo by the house and walked in and straight to my room.  
"Hey Edward. Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"With Bella" I replied. I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't in the mood for a friendly chat.

"We were going to go play ball, wanna come?" she asked, excitedly.

"No thanks" I answered

"Well what are you going to do?" she questioned.

I grinned widely, "I am going to sleep, I am very tired" I said walking up the stairs as the others laughed.

I closed the door and walked straight to my CD player, playing a claming jazz song that made me feel relaxed and at peace. It didn't last very long because I was in my car again and driving back to Bella's house.

I needed to see her again. I knew she was probably in bed by now but I didn't care. I drove at my normal speed and I was at the house in a matter of minutes.

I quietly got out of my car and sat near her window watching her sleep. I could tell she was having a bad dream by all the tossing and turning that was happening.

"Mum, Phil, No" she said. Her arms were flinging everywhere and she let out a little squeal as she sat up straight and quickly in her bed. She looked around confusedly and curled up.

She looked so beautiful. The light from the moon was shining into her window giving her an angel-like look. She in her bed and it was obvious she was fighting a mental and emotional battle inside of her.

Tears were shed and I wanted sop badly to climb into her window and hold her in my arm. Telling her everything was ok and be with her forever. I would do anything for her. I knew there was only one thing she wanted from me and I couldn't give her that. I watched her for a while as she fell asleep again.

I felt slightly disappointed in myself that I was denying her something she really wanted. I looked at the clock in her room and it read 5:00. I forced myself to leave and go home to change my clothes. I should talk to Alice.

"I love you" I said, knowing she couldn't hear but I meant ever word.

------------------

Hey everyone...

Well I hope you like the first chapter. I really like the book and couldn't help myself so I decided to make a story. There is more to come. I don't think this story will be too long but probably a few chapters.

Please leave a review so I know if I have done well and please tell me if you think I have changed or messed up the characters in anyway.

Thank you so much...

Bianca


	2. Stupid, Bloody School

Hello everyone...

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think at the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up groaning slightly as I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair before getting dressed and walking downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie was already finished and washed his bowl.

"Morning Bella, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not bad" I lied as I sat down with my cereal and started eating.

"That's good. Well I'm, off to work. I will see you tonight" he kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. I could hear as he drove down the street and out of sight.

I wonder if Edward is coming to pick me up this morning, I mean we did have a fight after all. Oh well, at least I can take my truck, it hasn't been out for a while.

I looked at the clock and washed my bowl before taking my bag and keys and closing the door behind me. I froze when I saw Edward leaning against his car waiting for me. I walked towards him slowly half-smiling.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" he asked.

I looked at him before answering, "Good. How about you?" I know I shouldn't lie but I don't want his pity, and thank God he can't read my mind right now.

"You know me, once my head hits the pillow I'm dead to the world" he joked. I laughed quietly.

He opened the door he was leaning on and I got in carefully. He closed the door and seconds later he was getting in the other side. He looked at me and grinned. I just rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"You look tired" he commented as the smiled wiped off his face.

"I'm fine, but I wont be if we are late" I knew that would never happen because he drove like a maniac we would probably be first at school.

"Sure we will" he said laughing quietly as we finally drove off to school. The whole time we sat in silence and I could feel his eyes linger on me before looking at the road.

"You're very quiet this morning" he commented as we parked in his usual spot, turning the engine off.

"Really?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Yes really. Are you mad at me?" he asked, serious expression on his face.

"No I'm not mad at you" I answered. I really wasn't I just couldn't stop thinking of my terrible dream.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not believing a word I said

"I'm positive" I said leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He grinned at me, "You smell nice"

I laughed, "Come on, let's go to Biology"

We walked hand-in-hand down the hall. Many stared at us and others smiled. You think they would be over it by now, but I didn't care. Edward held the door open for me as usual and we sat down waiting for our teacher to arrive.

When he finally did he had a movie in his and the whole class groaned. The lights were turned off and we had to watch a movie about something I found unimportant. My mind drifted to the dream and how terribly scary I looked.

I sat there for a while until I felt something on my arm. I looked down to see Edward running his long, cold fingers over my arm very soothingly. I looked up into his eyes that sparkled even in the dark and my heart started beating way to fast for me to control.

He slid my top higher up my arm and his little movements were giving me the shivers. My arm started shaking with his soft touch and he soon noticed.

"You're shaking" he whispered in my ear.

"I know" I said so quiet I almost though it didn't come out.

"Why?" he asked, worry very clear in his voice.

"You do this to me" I answered.

He didn't say anything as the bell rang and I slowly moved to gym.  
"I'll see you later" he said.

I turned around, smiled at him. "Ok"

I changed out of my brown top and dark jeans and into my gym clothes. Of course Mike was by my side for the lesson but while the others were playing badminton I hovered in the corner. The lesson dragged on and on but finally it was over and I got changed and rushed to lunch.

As I was walking down the corridor Jessica caught u with me, "Hey" she said.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. You?" she replied

"I could be better" I answered. Jessica was one of my first friends and I felt like I could tell her the truth right now, even if I haven't told my boyfriend.

"Why is that?" she asked softy, moving out of the way for other people.

"JESSICA!" someone yelled from behind us. Mike was running to her and she looked very excited. She looked at me for a moment.

I laughed, "Its ok, you can go"

"Thank you. I'll talk to you in Trig" she said and walked away with Mike.

I entered the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry just thirsty. I bought a drink and saw Edward waiting for me. I joined him at the table and smiled.

"It's good to see you" he said, holding my hand across the table.

"Back at ya" I replied. I let go of his hand for a second to try and open my bottle which I struggled a little for. He watched in amusement as I pulled many faces trying to opened the bottle one way or another.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"No, I can do it" I said determine to show him I wasn't weak. He leaned forward holding his head in his hand. I had an idea. My mum use to get a knife and tap the ends of the lid when she couldn't open it and it always seemed to work.

I grabbed a knife from someone's tray that was waling past. They didn't noticed and kept walking.  
"That is called stealing" Edward said.

"I'm just borrowing it and it's just a knife" I said. I tapped the bottle lid and tried again. It opened and I smiled at him proudly. He looked at me with half a smile and raised eyebrows. I put my hand down on the table.

I didn't realize the knife was there and it cut my hand open. I froze and peeked top see if it was bad. There was a lot of blood. I painfully curled my hand into a fist and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think I left my pencil case in the Gym. I'll be back" I lied quickly.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked getting up.

"No its ok. I won't be long" I ran out of the cafeteria and to the nurse office.

I asked her politely to fix my hand and she wrapped it in a bandage. She finished and told me to wash it later when I get home. Before I left I pulled down my sleeves of my top and held them down.

The bell rang and I walked straight to Trig. I will see Edward later. I was first in the classroom and I tried to pin my sleeve down but it didn't work and I gave up for now. Jessica filled the seat beside me and I smiled at her.

"Ok, go on" she said.

"I don't remember what I was saying" I replied.

"You weren't very happy before and-" she started, "what happened to your hand?" she asked suspiciously.

Great. Now she is going to think I am cutting myself. I did but not on purpose.  
"I _accidentally _cut it on a knife at lunch" I answered. Emphasizing the word.

"Right" she said.

"Oh, do you have a pair of gloves I could borrow? I'll give it back tomorrow" I asked hopefully.

"Sure" she said raising her eyebrows as she searched her bag. She pulled out a pair of brown leather gloves and handed them to me.

"Thank you so much" I said. I decided to change the subject. "So what did you and Mike get up to?" I asked grinning at her. She smiled immediately and started rambling on but of course I wasn't really paying attention.

Most of the lesson she was whispering in my ear. Once the lesson was over I put the gloves on, just incase I ran into Edward on my way to Spanish. Luckily, I didn't but I had to sit through another class.

I couldn't wait to get out of there and go home. I stared out the window for the whole lesson. It was finally over and I ran.

I ran to the car park and decided to walk home. If I got in the car with Edward he could smell the blood and everything would be awkward. I ran for a while and stopped, walking the rest of the way.

I wondered if he was still at school or on his way to my house. As I walked a car pulled over. I looked and saw Mike and Jessica smiling at me.

"Wanna catch a ride?" Jessica asked. It couldn't hurt so I climbed in. they dropped me off and I thanked them before the drove away. I walked to the door.

"Why did you wait for me?" I heard a voice behind me. It was very familiar but it gave me a fright. I turned to face him. He looked hurt.

"Um..." I said trying to think of a god lie on the spot. That is something I was never good at.

"Bella, what's wrong? You have been weird all day" he asked walking towards me. He grabbed for my hand. Thank God it was not the sore one. I should just tell him the truth.

"Wait, why are you wearing gloves?" he asked.

"I'm cold" I tried. It didn't work and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, I'll tell you but lets go inside" I said giving in. He followed me inside and up the stairs into my room. I dumped my bag on the floor and we both sat on the bed.

"I had a bad dream last night. It kind of scared me but not really anymore." I said.

"Go on" he prompted.

"Ok, but you have to promise me you won't use this against me"

"I promise" he said reaching for my hand. I moved it away quickly. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Shh, one thing at a time" I said. "Anyway, basically I was back in Phoenix with my mum and Phil. Phil was looking for my mum. He walked into the laundry and found me sucking her blood and..."

I stopped for a second, he touched my shoulder comfortingly, "And I attacked him as well. Then I woke up". I watched his face. He looked at me and shook his head.

"How did you feel when you woke up?" he asked, circling his arm around me waist and holding me close. I leaned into his chest and spoke.

"I honestly don't know" I answered.

"What's your theory?" he asked.

"How do you know I have a theory?" I asked looking at him.

"You always do" he replied.

"Well, I have one. But you won't like it" I told.

"You are you to tell me sooner or later"

"Well basically to sum it up, I haven't changed my mind about what I am asking you to do. I thought that if I was a vampire i would be able to protect my family and anything like that happening to them. I wouldn't attack them because I would have you with me teaching how to behave"

"Oh Bella not again" he said... "All your theories go back to the same thing. Where is the creative girl that used a knife to open a bottle?" he asked.

"Nice change of subject" I mumbled.

"Seriously, aren't you hot with gloves on?"

"Fine, I'll take them off." I said, standing up and walking to my desk chair. He looked at me confused. I threw the glove on the table and held my bandaged hand up for him to see. He was up in an instant and at my side.

"Who did this to you?" his face angry.

"No one. It was an accident" I told. I don't think he believed me. He started taking the bandage off and I warned him, "Um... I wouldn't do that"

He wasn't even half way done when he ran to the other end of the room his face paler if possible. I stepped towards him but he moved back a step. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to wash it.

It was a big cut but not that deep so it should heal within a day or two. I stood and let the cold water run over it. He suddenly appeared in the doorway watching.

"You don't have to stay. Charlie will be home soon anyway" I said.

"I want to be here" He said bravely coming to stand behind me. Slowly and very carefully he took my hand and held it under the water. He watched the blood run down the drain and the longer he stood the more confident his face grew.

I turned the tap off and cleaning the bandage before putting it back on. I faced him and he was grinning triumphantly. I knew what he was thinking and I was proud just the same.

"You did it" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"You clearly underestimate me" he said hugging me back.

"Me? Never" I said leading him back to my room.

We sat on the bed. He was leaning against the wall and I put my head on his chest once again. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"I didn't know how you would react" I said. It was true. "I didn't want you running away screaming" He let out a soft laugh shaking his head.

"I would never run away screaming from you. Just promise that you will tell me everything from now on. You know I'm not a mind-reader" he joked. I giggled and nodded. He lifted my head up and softly kissed me but his head shot to the door, which gave me a fright.

"Charlie is coming" he said. I pushed him behind my door and grabbed a book, pretending to read. He opened the door slightly and popped his head in.

"Hey Bella, I'm home" he said.

"Hi dad. Sorry I haven't made dinner yet. What would you like?" I asked.

"No its ok. I have to duck back to the office. I just came to tell you." He told.

"Ok, well I will make something now and leave it for you, when you get back." I said.

"Alright, well I'm going now. See you soon" he said closing the door. I followed him downstairs and walked to the kitchen. I heard the sound of his car, drifting down the street. I sighed in relief. I turned to look in the fridge and jumped as Edward was standing right behind me smiling.

"Don't scare me like that" I said placing my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry" he said although I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Sure you are. You just like to see me scared and vulnerable" I said, taking fish out of the freezer.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Think about it" I said.

He sighed and sat on the chair by the table. Peeled potatoes and put them in a bowl. Once everything was organized all we had to do was wait. I sat at the table and looked at him.  
"What are you making?" he asked.

"Fish and mash potato" I answered.

"Is it nice?" he asked

"Well Charlie likes it and I made it so of course it is" I answered. "Are you thinking about what I said?"

"I'm not doing it Bella" he said confidently.

"Please? You always say that I am stubborn, look at yourself" I said.

"Bella. Do you know how much pain it is? You can't move or do anything for three days while you change" he explained.

"I don't care about the pain" I argued

"I don't want to have this conversation everyday. I'll see you later" he said. Walking out the door and driving away.

I sighed and sat there for a while. The food was finished so I put it on a plate and left it for Charlie. I wasn't really hungry anymore so I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

**Edward's point of view **

I drove away from Bella's house. I didn't really need to focus on the road so I looked out the side window. There was the forest.

Uh oh. I thought. I didn't tell Bella I was going hunting tonight did I?

Let's hope she can stay out of trouble for a while.

I kept driving until I got home.

**Bella's point of view**

I grabbed my keys and walked down the street. I left a note for Charlie incase I was late which I wasn't planning on, but you can never be too safe. I giggled because I was never usually safe.

I walked and walked nowhere in particular. I thought of going to Edward's house but decided against it. It soon became dark so I turned around and went back home. I was feeling refreshed and happy. As I was walked I heard strange noises coming from the forest.

Of course I'm not going to go in there. I'm not completely stupid like some people think. I kept walking and the noises got louder. It was kinda starting to freak me out.

I quickened the pace but in felt like something was calling me. I decided to go in but not too far, just to see if the noise was close at what it was. It could be a lost kitten or something and I hate it when animals are sad or lost.

Walking past the trees I looked around. I heard twigs snap and turned around. I froze on the spot.

I couldn't move, my legs were stuck to the ground. Ok, not the best idea to come in here, I'll admit that but how do I get out now.

I'm surrounded by...


	3. Hunting trip

Hey everyone... QUICK! START READING...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullens

I sighed with relief. "Its only you guys" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well I heard some weird noises so I came to investigate" I answered. I was about to continue when I saw and large lump on the floor blood pouring out. It was a bear.

"You need to leave, now" he said, pain obvious in his voice.

"Why, I have always wanted to see you hunt" I said as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet joined Edwards side, staring at me. I noticed they were looking at me in a different way to the usual. Well except for Rosalie, she always looked at me like that.

"You smell nice" a new voice said from behind a tree.

"Bella you have to go" Edward said. "We are not the only vampires here"

"Alright" I said, a bit confused. I turned around and was about to walk back when five tall men stood in front, blocking my way. They looked down at me with obvious lust and I knew things were going to get messy. In that second I realized something.

I could get bitten tonight, not by Edward but by someone else. I wasn't sure how to feel. I thought that maybe I should let them. It wasn't the best idea I have ever had, but it was one. I looked back and I had a feeling he had a small idea of what I was thinking.

I pretended to be scared although I wasn't really. Vampires didn't scare me as much as others may think. I looked up at them with wide eyes and let fake tears run down my face.

"And who might you be?" The one in front asked me.

I was silent and looked at the blood on his face. "Is that blood?" I asked. I heard Edward growl behind me and he was sat my side instantly.

"I'm Jack" he introduced himself, offering his hand for me to shake. Of course I didn't take it but I looked at it for a minute. "I'm going to enjoy this" he said.

He leaned forward to grab me but I moved back and screamed. I kept walking back until I dumped into Edward. All the Cullens growled loudly. Now that kinda scared me but they were just trying to help me.

"Back off, she's mine" Edward said, "I found her first" I looked at him with wide eyes although I winked at him and no one else could see. He pushed me behind him. They argued and i knew I was being very foolish. I will ask Carlisle to do it for me. I would rather be bitten by someone that could control themselves. I was a bit mad at myself. I could never make up my mind.

While Edward argued with Jack I slowly moved behind a tree and was very surprised when no one noticed. You think they would be able to smell that I was gone.

Once I was out I sight I moved quietly made my way back to the road and was going to follow it to Edwards's house.

"I never let anyone or anything get away from me" I heard jack say. "Wait where is she? FIND HER!" he yelled.

Time to run. I thought. So I did. I ran as fast as I could. There was a lot of growling and I knew they were right behind me. Now I was scared. Now of all times, I was ready to be bitten five minutes ago and now I want the total opposite.

I stopped for a second. I knew I couldn't go back home because Charlie would be there but then I wondered if they would attack him. I decided to go to Edward's house and call Charlie from there. At least I will know he is alright. I felt someone yank my arm and hold tight onto my waist.

"What the Hell!" Edward said.

"I cant go home, they will hurt Charlie, I'm going to your house" I said quickly.

"Why did you even come in here?" he asked angry.

"I told you before and you could have told me you were hunting tonight" I answered.

"You shouldn't come in here at all, I told you there are worst things, them being one."

"Well then take me to your house" I said. "I told you I am not going home"

"Fine, jump on" he said.

I jumped onto his back like I have done so many times and he ran.  
"They are close behind. When we get to my house you have to hide in my room" he said as he ran.

"Alright, but I need to use your phone" he didn't say anything so I assumed he didn't disagree.

We reached his home in a few minutes. We raced up the stairs and into his room. He pushed me into his wardrobe that was surprisingly big. I sat there and found the phone.  
"Don't call him yet" he said, from the outside.

"Why not?" I whispered back but he didn't have time to answer. I heard the door slam open and heard Jacks voice.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"She's...dead" he struggled to say.

"I don't believe you. Stop lying" he yelled.

"I'm not. I left her in the forest. She tasted nice though" he teased.

"I'll find her one way or another and when I do, you won't be around to save her" he said, I heard footsteps and assumed her was walking to the door.

"You will be wasting your time" Edward yelled.

"I will decide that" he said, and left the room.

I didn't move and waited for Edward to tell me it was safe. I wondered how on earth he didn't smell me if we were in the same room. It could have been because I was surrounded by Edward's things so my smell wasn't so distinct.

Yeah, right. He knows I'm alive because he isn't giving up. That makes my life more interesting.  
"You can come out now. He's gone back into the forest" Edward quietly.

I came out and sat on his sofa. I called my dad and was so happy when I heard his voice.  
"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm... at Jessica's house. She is going to give me a lift home now. I will see you soon" I said.

"Ok, be safe" he said.

"Ok, Bye dad" I said hanging up. I looked at

Edward and he didn't look to happy. I had a feeling we were going to have a fight. I waited for him to start.

"I should take you home" he said quietly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that it?" I asked. I knew it sounded like I was starting a fight but e was going to speak his mind sooner or later.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not going to say the same thing because you don't listen to me" he said quietly.

"I thought you would have blown up by now" I said. I don't think I should have said that.

"What were you thinking?! How many times do I have to tell you? The forest is dangerous and yet you still go in there!" he yelled, "I am getting use to protecting you but this is ridiculous!"

"You don't need to protect me. I have a father for that. You are supposed to be my boyfriend" I said shouted back.

"I am but that doesn't mean I shouldn't protect you. Why Bella?" he asked

"Why what?"

"Why are you always making foolish decisions?" Ok, he closed the line. He may be angry but that was mean. I looked at him dead in the eye and walked around him. I made my way downstairs as tears welled up in my eyes.

The rest of his family was sitting in the lounge. I looked at them before walking out the door and they smiled sympathetically. I smiled back and left.

I followed the road for a while. I realized I could be a bit late so I ran for a while. I stopped his silver Volvo pulled over and the door opened for me.

"Bella, just get in" he said.

"Sorry, I don't ride with strangers" I said and kept walking. He got out of the car and stood right in front of me.

"You don't mean that" he said.

"You are acting like one tonight" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just so scared of loosing you." he said, touching my face with his cold fingers. I was trying so hard not to give in to his gentle touch.

"I know going into the forest was a bad idea but you always trying to protect me is tedious and you know it. You won't need to protect me if you would do one thing for me. I know you are not going to do it so I guess I will have to find another way" I said

"No, you can't" he begged, "I don't want that for you"

"No offence. I love you to bits, but it isn't about what you want anymore. I know that sounds selfish but that's how I am starting to feel" I said truthfully. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

He smiled and I raised me eyebrows, "You are actually thinking about yourself now, and not about others"

"Huh" was all I could say.

"When I first met you, all you ever did was protect the people around you like Charlie or you mum. Now you are thinking about yourself. I guess I'm just proud" he said.

"Look I need to get home so are you able to take me or not?" I asked smiling at his weird mood change.

"I thought you don't ride with strangers" he said grinning.

"I don't but I do ride with my boyfriend" I answered getting in the car. He drove me home quickly and pulled over.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I said half a question.

"I will be here the usual time to pick you up" he answered smiling at me and touching my face softly.

"Sorry about tonight, I kinda ruined your hunting trip" I said.

"It's alright, I can do it tomorrow night and I kinda like being the hero" he answered.

"Yeah, you're my hero" I said, leaning over and kissing his quickly before getting out of the car and walking inside. I said a quick hello to Charlie and went straight up to my room. I opened the window and waved goodbye.

He smiled up and me and I blew him a kiss. I watched as he drove away and collected my things for a shower. With all those things said tonight I feel like we are closer then ever.

There was still the fact that I was on someone's hunting list but I wasn't as worried as I should be. I just looked forward to seeing Edward tomorrow morning.

----------------------------------

Well there was anoter chapter...

I hope you liked it and found it interesting enough. I tried my hardest.

Feel free to leave a review,

Thanks,  
Bianca


	4. A Night Out

Hey everyone,

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't really have many ideas for this chapter so tell how it is. Thank you,

Bianca

-------------------------------------------------------

I am so tired. I hardly slept last night. I kept thinking about everything that happened. I rolled out of bed and searched for clothes to wear. I decided to wear a singlet and jacket with jeans, because it was the first thing I saw and it was easy.

Went through the usual routine of brushing my teeth and hair before going downstairs for breakfast. I met Charlie in the kitchen.  
"Morning" I said making breakfast and sitting opposite him.

"You went to bed so fast I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. Did you have a good time and Jessica's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We just had a little girl's night" I answered, not looking at him.

"Oh ok. I really enjoyed the dinner you made last night. Sorry but I have to work late again, tonight" he said

"No that's ok. I should be here but if i am not then I will probably be with jess again" I said.

"Alright, well I will see you tonight" he said kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

I went upstairs to get my bag which I forgot and locked the house. Edward was waiting for me like yesterday. He was leaning against the car smiling largely with a big bag in his hand. I moved to him confusedly.

"Morning" he said, kissing me. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

"This is what you are wearing tonight when I take you to a restaurant" he answered, "I thought it would be a good idea because we haven't really been on good terms lately."

How sweet. This is really cute of him, that's why I love him. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Are you free tonight?"

"No sorry. I'm going out with my boyfriend" I said. he smiled down at me and kissed me very softly.

"Well lets go put this inside and then we can go" I nodded and he followed inside up to my room. He put it on my bed and we left.

We sat in the car talking.  
"So which restaurant are you taking me too?" I asked.

He grinned at me, "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise"

"But I already know you are taking to a restaurant" I said confused.

"So?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well you will pleased to know that Charlie will be working late again tonight and I said if I wasn't at home then I will be at Jessica's house"

"That sounds good" he said, "but you shouldn't keep lying to him"

"I know but I can't tell him what I am really doing. That's like asking him to follow me around in his car" I said.

"What?"

"He will turn into the over-protective father" I said shaking me head.

"Oh, well I will still try to get you home before he is there" he said looking t me and giving me one of those famous smiles that makes my heart melt.

"Please tell me where we are going?" I begged.

He laughed softly and shook his head. He parked the car and we got out. He walked me to my next class me was there when it was over. It was becoming a habit even when our classes were different or in the complete other direction. He was there to escort me to my next class.

"Ready for lunch he asked?" taking my hand. I smiled and nodded as we entered the cafeteria.

"I hope you are going to eat today" he said. I groaned and he looked at me.

"I haven't seen you eat at school for the past few days" he said.

"Because I am never hungry" I answered. He took a tray and jam-packed it with food.

"You have to at least have something, even if it is small" he said, as we walked over to the table and sat together. He pushed the tray towards me and I looked at it.

"I'm not eating all that" I said.

"Come on, I'll help you" he smiled taking a massive bite of pizza.

I looked through the pile of food and chose picked up the first thing I saw which was a salad. He rolled his eyes but didn't stop me. He watched me for a while until I looked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

I continued chewing my salad properly not wanting to choke in front of the whole school. I felt his eyes on me. I sighed, "Is there something on my face?"

He laughed and shook his head, "I like watching you eat" he answered

"Are you sure? I don't want to look like a retard" I said wiping my face anyway. He stopped me and held my hand.

"Nothing is on your face" and he took another unnecessary bite of pizza.

"Anyway, can't you just give me a hint about tonight?"

"No, how many times do I have to tell you?" he said.

"How many times do I have to ask you?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anything. You will have to wait" he smiled, as I poked my tongue out.

"Well at least tell me where you got my dress size. You didn't look through my wardrobe when I wasn't looking did you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, Alice told me" he said giggling.

"Well how does she know?" I gasped, "You asked her to find out for me"

"I didn't do that either" he answered, "She said it should fit you because you were_ around_ the same size as her". I just poked my tongue out again because there was nothing else to do.

"Next time you do that I will bite it off" he said.

"I'm sure you will but right now I have to pee. See you in Biology" I said getting, taking my bag and walking away. I stopped at headed to Jessica's table quickly.

"Hey Jessica, can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and took her bag joining me on my trip to the toilet.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need a favor" I said.

"What kind?"

"Well Edward is taking me out to dinner tonight and I told my dad I will be at your house. He should be working late but if he actually calls, which I don't he will, would you be able to tell a little white lie for me, please?" I explained.

"Where is he taking you?" she asked, more interested about the date.

"He wouldn't tell me. It is supposed to be a surprise" I said.

"Aww, how sweet" she squeaked excited.

"So will you be able to do it?" I asked getting the real point.

"Yeah sure. Don't worry, I'm a master at this kind of stuff" she reassured me. I hugged her and did my business. The bell rang as I washed my hands. She said goodbye and left.

I walked by myself to Biology and of course Edward was waiting for me by the door.  
"Finished?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, I feel much better now, thank you for asking" I said. He always asked weird questions. If I was out of the bathroom obviously I was finished, unless I was doing it in my pants, and I don't think that will happen.

We sat down waited for our teacher to arrive.  
"I saw you talking to Jessica before" he said.

"Nothing to worry about. I just needed a favor" I told.

"What kind of favor?" he asked.

"I asked her to sell crack on the street" I couldn't help myself. I giggled uncontrollably and he rolled his eyes. The teacher walked in and the class was called to silence.

"She is our cover for tonight" I whispered softly in his ear. He nodded and his eyes sparkled. My heart did its usual thump whenever he did that. It was becoming to be a normal thing but it could be good for my health in a long time. It could lead to my death but I can help it if he is so gorgeous.

I'm bored already. Five minutes into the lesson and I am already planning a funeral. I glanced to my side and Edward was holding his head in his hand smiling. I wonder what he is thinking about.  
I wish I knew where we are going tonight but at least I will find out soon because this was my last class for the day.

Two students were handing out microscopes to each pair because we were suppose to be looking at something but I wasn't paying much attention.

"What are we doing?" I asked Edward, as he peered through changing the lens.

"Looking at a cell and whichever pair finds it first gets the rest of the class free of work" he said. "But that is like kindergarten work" I said.

"Exactly, he wants to know who actually pays attention in class" Edward answered; I squeezed through and looked at the cell.

"We found it!" I yelled as I put my hand up in the air and his. The teacher joined us and smiled.

"You two can relax for the rest of class" he said.

"Well then I found it too" Mike yelled.

"Good for you"

"Why do they get to relax and not me?" Mike asked

"Because they actually found it and weren't staring at the clock" the teacher answered. People laughed and 'ooo'ed as Mike sulked for the rest for the day. I flopped on the desk almost falling asleep when the bell rang and I was up in an instant, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Jeez, someone is excited about something. Could it be the hot date tonight with your sexy boyfriend?" he grinned.

"Actually I was running away from Mike before he came to annoy me and you play a small part in it as well" I answered getting into the car and waiting for him.

"Come on tell me. I ant wait anymore" I begged, pouting.

"No and don't pull your face like that" he said pulling the car over.

"We're at home already? Did you drive faster than normal?" I asked.

"I may have" he answered.

"Ok so you have to go get dressed. I will be here is 45 minutes, and Alice might come by so I am warning you now" he told.

"Alright, but can I have a kiss before I go?" I asked.

"That is something I can do" he grinned leaning over and planting and soft kiss on my lips. I didn't want him to stop but we can kiss later. I got out of the car, waving goodbye before going inside and having a quick shower.

When I was finished I moved to my room and opened the bag hanging on my door handle. I raised my eyebrows as I started at the dress. It was pale green, with crystal beads in different patterns all over it. It wasn't over the top but very sophisticated.

I took it off the hanger and looked at the back as well. It was a low and would probably end half was down my back. I changed into the dress and stood in front of the mirror a minutes when the doorbell rang. I assumed it was Alice.

"Oh My God! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed. I was obviously right.

I giggled, "Thanks, please tell me you have shoes" I said, knowing I had nothing to suit the dress.

"Of course and make-up" she answered pulling upstairs into my room again. How she found it I have no idea. She looked at me up and down before fixing the straps and turning to my hair.

It was still wet so she dried and straightened it. I hang loose with some parts tied back out of my face. "So are you excited about tonight?" she asked, doing my make-up as I sat there.

"Yeah, I am but I have no idea where we are going" I huffed.

"Don't worry, you will love it, I'm sure" she said smiling.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Just hanging around but I might go shopping. I want new clothes" she said. "Finished" she said.

I stood up but she pushed me back down and gave me a pair of shoes. It was a strappy heel. At first I was having trouble walking in them but after a minute or two I was ok. Once in a while I would loose my balance but nothing terrible. I always was clumsy.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I didn't look that bad actually. I checked the clock and had five minutes to spare so I grabbed and old jumper from the draw.  
"What are you doing?" Alice asked looking at the jumper.

"I need to put this on later when I come back or Charlie will think I was dressed up a bit fancy when I was only hanging with my friend all night" I explained. She nodded and sighed in relief.

"So I hear you have been hassling Edward lately" Alice said sitting packing away make-up. I looked at her and nodded. "I am not going to give you the whole speech and stuff but you really need to think about it. Once you are bitten things will never be the same again. If nothing is going to change your mind, then I wonder if hurting someone close to you will make you understand. But by then it will be too late." she said leaving the room.

" Alice wait" I called following her. I was going to say something when I heard the car pull up by the house. She just smiled at me.

"Don't worry we can talk about this another time. You just have a good time." she said opening the door. I carefully went back upstairs to get my purse, phone and jumper. I turned around and stopped. He was standing in the doorway in a tuxedo watching me.

"Wow, you look beautiful" he said.

"You say that very day" I pointed out.

"You look gorgeous" he said again.

"Back at ya" I said as he stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

He kissed my neck and smiled, "And you smell nice"

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" I begged for the millionth time turning around to face him.

"I'll tell you in the car. Ready?" he said. I nodded at followed him outside closing the door.

In the car I sat smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help it. I was excited about spending time with Edward that wasn't school related. I watched him for most of the drive and his face. I knew he wasn't looking at the road so I guessed he was watching me on the corner of his eye.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me turning his head in my direction.

"How cute you look in a tux" I answered.

"Is that it? The whole time you were looking at me and that was all you were thinking?" he commented, shaking his head.

"No, that was _some_ of what i was thinking. I was also thinking about where we are going because it is taking forever" I said.

"We have only been in the car for ten minutes" he replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Well are you driving like a normal person tonight?"

"No the usual" he answered. "You are just impatient" he said, poking me.

"Hey, I am not" I said poking him back hard. It didn't hurt him but it hurt my finger. "Ow" I mumbled. He giggled quietly and finally pulled over. I looked out the window excitedly before opening the door and getting out.

"That excited you couldn't wait for me to open the door?" he said taking my hand.

"You were taking too long" I added.

I looked around me. We were walking into a very fancy looking restaurant with people mingling with music in the background. A lady wearing black pants and short sleeve top came to welcome us.  
"Hello, my name is Georgina. Do you have a reservation?" she asked looking in a large book on the stand.

"Cullen" Edward said as she smiled and nodded.

"This way" she said. We followed her past a few tables and she lead us to one right in the corner where the noise was quiet and allowed us to sit down. As usual he held the chair out for me before sitting down. Georgina gave us each a menu.

"Would you like any drinks?" she asked.

"Coke please" I said.

"Two Cokes" Edward said and she walked away.

"This is a nice place" I said, looking around. Even the ceiling was cool. It was a dark colour but it had little stars with glitter. "How cool is the ceiling" I said.

He laughed and looked up, "Yeah, very cool"

I looked down and saw a plate in front of me with a million knives, forks and spoons beside it.  
"How many do you need?" I asked. I could hear him laugh but I picked up a fork and examined it. I was from Phoenix so I guess I don't really see this kind of thing a lot.

When I finally shut up I looked across the table and saw him watching me.  
"Do you like your surprise?" he asked.

"I love it. Thank you" I answered holding his hand across the table.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He looked very reflective.

"I'm thinking about the day I kissed you" he replied. I blushed and looked down at the table. "You made me feel warm inside and that is not normal for a vampire" he said softly.

"Well, love can do strange things to you" I stated. I read it in a book and really liked it. it seemed like a perfect moment.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow? The weekend has finally come" he said, changing the conversation.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well we are gong hunting in the afternoon." he answered, looking at me seriously.

"Well I will be in my room finishing off essays. I might call my mum as well" I told.

He nodded, "You miss her don't you?"

"So much, but she seems happy so it's not all bad" I said.

"You should go see her"

"What about Charlie? I feel guilty for leaving him alone" I replied.

"He has been living by himself for a long time before you came. I'm sure he will be fine for a day or two"

"I know but you haven't tried his cooking" I laughed, "and I think he is getting use to me being around"

"I still think you should go but it's your choice" he said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Edward, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Me, Never" he said putting his other hand over his chest, "My heart stops beating when I am not around you" he said grinning.

"It doesn't beat period" I said.

"That hurt"

"Aww, I'm sorry" I said. Leaning across the table and kissing him. "Better now?"

"One more" I reached over again and he smiled.

"Here are your drinks" Georgina said re-joining us at the table.

"Thank you" we both said.

"Have you decided what you want to eat yet or shall I come back?" she asked.

"We haven't decided yet, sorry" I answered.

"No problem, just call me when you are ready" she said walking away again.

"What are you going to eat?" he asked.

"I want pasta" I said.

"What kind of pasta?" he asked.

"You choose for me, I don't mind" I said.

"Do you want pasta with chicken in it?" he asked

"Ok, what are you going to have?" I questioned.

He smiled, "I'm not really hungry"

"I don't care. I am not going to sit and eat by myself" I said. "What if we just share pasta?"

"Alright" he said. He called the waitress and ordered a plate of pasta and she left us again.

I was having such a good time and we talked and talked about anything and everything. It was getting late and we decided to leave. We paid and left getting in the car.

I sat as he started the car. I looked outside and saw something move near the tree. I strained my eyes to see and then I froze. I saw a large pair of eyes watching us. They were looking straight at me and I did nothing but stare back, terrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"Someone is watching us" I told, "standing behind the tree"

He looked immediately and turned the car around driving away. He growled and mumbled to himself for a while and I waited for him to calm down.

"Don't worry about it" he said, trying to convince me and himself as well.

"I'm not but you are" I said.

"Let's not ruin tonight. We should do this another time" he said, changing the subject and smiling.

We talked the rest of the way home and soon we pulled up by the side of the house. I told Edward to park a little further away in case Charlie saw us.

"Well I hope have fun on your hunting trip tomorrow" I said looking him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because I always enjoy doing it"

"Well I might see you later then" I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. I put the jumper on which c0overed the dress making in look like a skirt. I walked to the door and waved goodbye before going inside.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"I'm home" I said walking to the stairs.

"Hey, did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jessica insisted on doing my make-up" I said pointing to my face, going slightly red.

"That's nice" he said.

"Well I am going to have a shower and start my homework" I said moving up the stairs and into my room. I did just as I said.

After a quick shower I carefully hung the dress up again and sat on my bed in my pajamas. I opened my books and sighed as I started my essay. At around one o'clock I finished.

I was very happy because tomorrow I didn't have to do anything and could just sit around or go out. I laid on my bed thinking to myself, but it didn't last long.

-----------------------------------------

There you go!

The next chapter finished. I hope you liked it but let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

Bianca


	5. Break In

Hey everyone!!! 

Another chapter here for you. I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and sat up in my bed looking around my room. It looked the same as always and I was quite use to waking up here now. It is eleven o'clock and I wondered why the house was so quiet. 

I walked downstairs and there was a note on the kitchen table.

_Bella, _

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but i had to go pick up a few things from the shop. I am not sure what time I will be home but i will see you soon. _

_Dad_

I made myself breakfast and sat alone holding my head in my hand. I am so bored right now and there is nothing to do. The weather wasn't that bad so I got changed and read outside. Charlie came home and sat on the couch watching TV.

You can only read for so long before you get bored again or a headache. Knowing me I was bored. I went upstairs and decided to call mum. We could have a nice long conversation about everything that has been going on.

"Hello mum" I said as she picked up.

"BELLA! It is so good to hear from you. How have you been?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm good. How are you and Phil going?"

"Good. Do you want to come home yet?" she asked and I had to roll my eyes.

"No mum I was just calling to talk. We haven't for a while now" I answered.

"So how is school and your new friend? What was her name?"

"Jessica. We're all good and school is the same. Nothing interesting has happened and Charlie has been working and stuff. No big changes. You?" I explained.

"Well Phil is doing alright" she answered, hesitantly.

"And what about you?"

"There is a small thing I have to tell you, but you are going to freak" she said. I raised my eyebrows very curious to know what the big news was.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Well you know I have been with Phil for a while now and something big has happened" she told.

"Mum, your scaring me"

"I'm pregnant". I froze completely. I couldn't feel anything, my body was numb.

"Bella, please say something" she begged.

"Um... yay" I said hesitantly.  
_WHAT?! How can my mother get pregnant, that's just gross. She is too old. Okay, not really but still... eewww._

"Bella I am not _that_ old" she replied slightly offended.

"I didn't say anything"

"But I knew you were thinking it. I know you too well" she told.

"Sorry, its just a shock, that's all" defending myself. I didn't want her to feel bad or anything.

"How are you feeling about it?" she asked.

"Good, I'm going to have a little sister" It wasn't all a lie. I really did want a little sister. I just can't see my mother trying to control a little boy jumping on the couches and falling over everything. I feel sorry for this kid already. If it turns out like me I will personally lock it up in a room for the rest of its life. Aren't I a nice sister?

"Who said it was a girl?" she said.

"Great, it's a boy" CRAP!

"Bella, I just found out. Phil doesn't even know" she said.

"What?! Well go tell him and call me when you do. Love you mum. Bye" I said hanging up the phone and sighing.

Think about something else. I told myself. I guess now thinking about it, it would be cool to have another sibling but at the same time it is gross, but I wouldn't let my head think about the details as such. I looked at the clock and it was three o'clock.

I feel like doing something interesting. I turned my CD player on and chose a song to listen to. It was fast and loud. I couldn't help but stand up and dance. Spinning around my room and swaying everywhere.

I am kind of proud of myself. When I spin around I don't get dizzy. I am starting to think that those ballet lessons helped and didn't go to waste. I danced for a while just enjoying being by myself until Charlie walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just got back from the shops." he said, looking at me.

"Ok, do you want me to make you something to eat?" I asked.

"You don't have to" he said.

"I am a bit hungry myself"

"Alright then, I'll help" he said. We went downstairs to the kitchen and I made us a few sandwiches. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. What about you? You were at the shops for a long time" I said, between bites

"Yeah, there was a lot of traffic" he told.

"Wow, in a small town like this. I didn't know traffic was possible" I answered. He chuckled in response.

"I just read and stuff. Nothing interesting but I am going to visit a friend once I'm finished"

"Ok-" he was about to say something else but the phone rang. "Hello?"

I watched him and he frowned and concentrated on the voice on the other side.  
"Alright, I'll see you there in ten minutes. Bye" he said hanging up the phone.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yeah, someone broke into the school" he said.

"Oh my God, really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, we are going to investigate now. I'm not sure if anyone was hurt yet" he said putting on his jacket.

"Ok well I will see you later and don't forget to fill me in" I said getting a jacket and the keys to my truck. I watched as he drives off and decided to go visit the Cullen's. They would be back by now. Besides I want to talk to Alice. I have so many questions and I wouldn't mind seeing Edward.

I drove slowly in my truck. When I finally got there i parked it and walked to the door. After knocking once the door opened quickly and it was Alice. She must have known I was coming.

"Hello, Bella" she said happily, linking arms with me and pulling me inside.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked as we went upstairs into her room.

"I'm great, and you?" she asked. We were now in her room. It was decorated like a typical girl's bedroom. The only thing missing was a bed just like Edward.

"Not bad. I hope it is ok for me being here after hunting and all"

"No, its fine" she said. We sat down on her sofa as the door slammed open and in walked Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella was here?" he asked Alice sitting between the two girls.

"Because she just got here and it's not like you didn't hear or smell her" Alice answered. He nodded in agreement and looked at me.

Smiling happily, "Hello"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked kissing his cold cheek.

"Great now that your here" he answered.

"Oh I have something to tell you guys" I started, "Well Charlie got a call earlier and apparently someone broke into the school" I explained.

"I know" Alice said.

"Do they know who?" Edward asked.

"No, the police are over there 'investigating' now. Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Jack" Alice said. We both looked at her. She looked like she was meditating. "It was him"

"Crap" Edward said angrily.

"Oh well, its not like he will find anything" I said.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Because it is a school and the most he would find are banana peels and rubbish" I told. "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Well I was going to come and visit you but you beat me to it" he said.

"Well I didn't to come to see you" I said. I didn't mean for it to sound rude though. "I mean, I want to talk to Alice. You know about girly stuff"

"This is one of those human things, isn't it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes it is and don't ruin it for me, so go away" Alice said pushing him out the door and closing it. "Sorry about that"

"No it's ok"

"Edward get away from the door" Alice yelled.

"But I want to be apart of the human activities" he replied distantly.

"I just want to talk to Alice for a while, then we can do something else" I shouted back.

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Alright I will be in my room sleeping, I have been really tired lately." he said

"Very funny" Alice said. "Now I know why you came to see me so what are your questions and don't hold back on anything"

"Ok... So if I was bitten now does this mean that I will stay young forever?"

"Yes, you will be like you are now in one hundred years time" she answered.

"So If I have a pimple now does that mean it will never go away?" I was always curious about that.

"That's that little red dot thingy's that humans get on their face, right?" he asked. I nodded, smiling slightly. "Well it depends it may just leave a little scar"

"You know how people have to eat like five times a day. How many times do vampires need to drink blood?" I asked.

"Well we can go longer without blood but it depends on how much you have. Like I had some today so I will probably be ok until Tuesday when I start to get hungry again" Alice said, casually twirling her hair around her finger.

"Do vampires get pregnant?" I know it was a strange question but I always wondered why Esme didn't have another child after she lost her first one. **(A/N: Please correct me if I am wrong)**

"Ok, let me tell you something. Vampires have no liquid in their bodys at all. No you can have babies, you also don't get periods and stuff like that" she said looking down. I giggled and changed the subject.

"Um...I can't remember my other questions. I'll ask another time when i remember." I said.

"Yeah that sounds good. I don't think Edward will be happy knowing you are here and he can't see you" she commented. We walked down the Hall and went into his room. He was sitting on the sofa staring at the opposite wall.

"Having fun?" I asked walking in and sitting next to him. Alice closed the door and left again.

"Yeah, it's the highlight of my day" he commented.

"Well I have something to tell you" I started.

"More. Aren't I lucky?" he said sarcastically.

"Fine, then I won't tell you" I turned my head.

"No, I'm just teasing. Please tell me, I want to know" he said turning my head to face him and looking in his eyes.

"My mums' pregnant"

"Really? Wow, how do you feel about that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well at first it was really gross, I mean she is my mum but now I guess it isn't so bad"

"How did Phil take the news?" he asked.

"Well I don't know. She told me before him so I made her tell him"

"Are you going to visit her?" he asked

"I don't know. I will wait a while for everything to sink in. The hardest part is that I am going to have to tell Charlie. I don't know how he will take it. It is obvious he still loves her"

"Well he is going to find out sooner or later. Shouldn't your mum tell him?"

"Edward, my mother wasn't even going to tell Phil he was going to be a dad. Do you really think she will tell Charlie?" I asked.

"Well why don't you write a fake letter to Charlie from your mum telling him?" he suggested.

"Good idea. Anyway, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Just then a loud rumbling noise was heard from outside as it started raining heavily.

"Well it looks like it will have to be something indoors" he stated looking out the window.

"How about we go for a walk?"

"But it's raining" he said

"So? Its not like the rain will kill you" I told. I didn't give him time to decide because I was already walking out the door and down the stairs. He was very quickly by my side and saying goodbye to Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor together.

"What are we going to achieve by this" he asked stopping me.

"Pleasure. I don't like rain but I am going to have to get use to it right, and you are going to help me" I explained jumping down the steps and walking down the street. He took my hand and we walked together.

"Oh, let's go to the school and see how everything is going" I suggested pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure? It could still be dangerous" he said.

"Well that's why I have you" I replied and we walked for a while. I never really realized how far the school was but I guess that was because we were walking.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because I can't read your mind so I have to ask all the time" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know" I answered. He poked me. "What?"

"Nothing, just bored" he answered.

"Are you saying I'm boring?" I asked.

"No, I just felt like poking you" he told.

I smiled to myself and started running. I laughed as I ran as fast I could from him. I stopped and turned around. He was still walking shaking his head. I poked my tongue out and kept going. All I felt was an arm circle around my waist and lift me off the ground. I giggled as he spun me around and put down again.

"Having fun now?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Good, my idea worked. Let's play again" and the same thing happened again. Soon we, well I, got tired and the school got closer and closer. We turned the corner and saw police cars all in the parking lot.

I was just about to walk towards the entrance where the other officers were looking around when Edward stopped me. I faced him.

"What?"

"I don't think we should go in there" he told.

"But we came all this way" I complained. "Please just for a little while"

He sighed, "Alright, five minutes"

I smiled and we walked into the building looking round. Most of the lockers were opened and personal belongings were everywhere. The food that was stored in the canteen was scattered everywhere.

"I think we should go check my locker. If it was really Jack then he was probably looking for mine" I said. He followed me down the corridor until we reach my locker.

My books were there but there was a note sitting on top of everything. I opened it and it read:

_"I found you! And guess what...  
I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE_ "

I looked at Edward for a moment as he swore under his breathe and balled his hands into tight fists.  
"You can't go home now" he said seriously.

"I have to, because then Charlie will be alone. I can't ask Charlie to move as well because then we will have to tell him everything." I told him. "How about you sneak into my room and stay with me at night. Is that better?" I asked.

"Well there is nothing else we can do because you are so stubborn" he said.

"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to stay" I said.

"Of course I'm staying, you're never going to be alone" he said as we walked out and back to his house.

"What if I have to pee?" I asked.

"Then I will wait by the door" he replied.

"What, are you going to listen as well?"

"If you want me to"

"Ew, no way" I said pulling a disgusted.

He laughed, "You look cute when you do that"

"You said I always look cute"

"You do, but you look cuter when you do that face" he said saving himself.

"Sure, anyway what are we going to do now?" I asked as we reached his house. We did get there rather quick. O Well.

"Up to you" he said.

"But I am asking you"

"And I am asking you back" he replied.

"And I am asking the both of _you _to stop before my brain explodes" Alice said walking passed.

"Do you think maybe we could dry these clothes? I'm getting cold" I asked.

" Alice can you give Bella some other clothes to wear while we dry her's?" Edward asked ushering me upstairs into her room.

"Ok, come with me and i will find something for you" she said taking Bella's hand and dragged her upstairs. She pulled out a very nice top that looked very sophisticated for an evening out and about.

"Don't you have anything less fancy?" I asked.

"But I want to see you in this" Alice whined and held it up against my body. I just shook my head and she regrettably pulled out a black track pants and pale blue top. I smiled and pushed her out of the room so I could get changed.

When i was finished i opened the door to find her and Edward sitting on the stair railing and leaning back dangerously. I was just about to tell them to stop but Esme beat me.  
"Kids, stop playing dangerous games and put Bella's wet clothes in the dryer" she said from her position on the couch.

Edward held my hand and took me downstairs and told me to wait in the living room while he did our washing. I stood there and felt strangely uncomfortable for a moment. Alice was sitting between Jasper's legs on the floor. Rosalie and Emmet were holding hands and sitting on the couch, Carlisle was working and Esme was also on the couch.

I stood there awkwardly just watching them as they watched television quietly. Esme looked up at me and smiled, "Bella honey, come sit down" she said moving over and making a space between her and Rosalie. I looked at Rosalie's face and didn't think it was the best idea.

"No thank you. I'm fine" I said politely and instead sat on a chair in front of the piano and watched the family. It was like staring at a photo. They didn't move or talk and just stared almost blankly at the screen or they were even better at hiding emotions.

Rosalie turned her head to look at me and it reminded me so much of my dream and how I looked at Phil except Rosalie wasn't at all fierce looking, it was merely a glance but i felt like I was in my dream again. My heart beat louder and almost felt like i was sweating.

I accidentally leaned back onto the piano pressing a few keys loudly and giving myself a fright.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked. He must have felt what i was feeling. Edward was in the room in an instant.

"I'm fine" I replied, "I need to use the bathroom" Before they could question me I got up and ran upstairs, I close the door behind me and sat on the toilet with my head in my hands. My dream was almost history for me and I don't know why such a small thing as someone looking at me was reminding me of it which made a slightly worried.

I washed my face and flushed the toilet. They could probably hear me right now but I didn't really care. I opened the door to see Edward waiting for me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and held my hand.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lied.

"I hate it when you lie to me" Oops.

"Because you worry too much and I hate it when you do that" I told.

"I can't help it" he answered.

"Well I just remembered something but I am fine now" I said leaning into his chest as he held me for a while.

"Alright, well I think your clothes are almost dry but don't be disappointed if they aren't. The dryer takes forever; it is only human after all" he joked and I laughed into his chest before having another dream moment. I remembered how inhumane I looked drinking my own mothers blood. As soon as it started it stopped and I found myself holding onto Edward tightly.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"I'm tired" I said before he could ask. He gave me a look at said he didn't believe me but I walked down the stairs before he could continue on the subject. Thankfully my clothes were nice and dry so I put it on while it was still warm and thanked Alice for the clothes.

After deciding it was getting late I said goodbye to everyone and drove home with Edward.  
"I am going to by you a car" he told as we traveled at a mere speed of fifty.

"No you won't. I told you before I don't like it when you buy expensive things for me and besides I like my truck" I told as it made a low groaning sound that wasn't at all healthy.

"But it is so slow Bella. Why don't you have my car then and I can get a new car?" he negotiated but after I gave him a stubborn look he sighed. "Alright"

I smiled in triumph and parked outside my house. Charlie wasn't home so Edward sat with me for the night. When I had dinner with Charlie he stayed in my room and waited until I did my normal routine.

I was finally sitting on my bed cross-legged facing him. He smiled and watched me as we talked about anything and everything and in that time having another argument regarding my request to be like him.

"I think you should sleep now" he told ending the subject. I sighed and lied on my side with him behind me. He put an arm around my waist and held as I fell asleep.

It felt like I was sleeping for five minutes when I sat up straight in my bed. I was sweating, breathing heavily and trying to fight back tears as I tried to ignore the same dream I had the other night involving my mother. Edward was right next to me and pulled me close to his chest to calm me down.

My breathing was finally under control and we sat in silence. Thankfully he didn't bring up my dream but asked me if I was ok as I lay next to him holding tightly to his shirt. Two hours later I was lying in the same position and my alarm clock was waking me up. Edward switched it off and stayed silent for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I answered sitting up and pulling my hair into a messy bun. It was getting surprisingly long, a few inches longer and it would be reaching my bottom. I made a mental note to get a trim at the hair dresser.

"You had the same dream like last time" he stated not really a question.

"No I didn't" I lied hoping like hell I was talking n my sleep but I obviously was.

"Mum! Phil! I didn't mean to!" he quoted and I cringed at being caught out. I stood up and fished through my wardrobe for clean clothes.

"Even if I did it doesn't matter. I still want to do it" he muttered something to himself and I ignored it knowing it was probably he didn't want me to hear.

The day passed slowly and I found myself packing my bag for school and checking my homework. He sat with me once Charlie went to bed and stayed the night. He didn't want to leave me alone claming it was because of the dreams and the obvious reason.

Someone was trying to kill me. Everyone wants to kill me these days and if my life kept with such a pattern I was going to have to ask Edward not to save me. Of course he was upset at such a thought so I climbed into bed and fell asleep. Thankfully with no dreams tonight but I knew it was only a matter of time before it came back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!

A Chapter! It has been so long and I am very sorry about that.

Please Review!


	6. Scary Sickness

Another chapter for you! Enjoy! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up the next morning to find Edward just leaving. I got changed and ate breakfast, the usual routine, and made my way to school with Edward.

The week continued in the same fashion. We spent of course every moment we could together. I sat with him and his family at lunch although sometimes I ventured over to Jessica's table so she wouldn't be upset.

I went to Edward's house one day during the week and found that I was not uncomfortable, the complete opposite actually and have a great time with everyone, except Rosalie. But I did notice that she wasn't being so cold towards me so I guessed Edward must have had a talk with her. I didn't mind though, everyone have the right to have an opinion.

The weekend passed, spending more time with the Cullens while Charlie had to work on the school case and other such things and I found myself sitting in class on Monday. It was a sunny day much to my happiness meaning I didn't get to see the love of my life until bedtime.

Mike joined me in class one day although I noticed he looked terrible.  
"Wow Mike. Are you sick?" I asked as we walked to lunch.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something" he said and sneezed into his hand.

"You don't look very well. Why didn't you stay home?"

"Because it is boring and my mum will just fuss over me" he explained and I had to agree knowing the feeling of having Renee' hanging on me all the time when I wasn't feeling well.

"Well I hope you get better" I said sitting at the table with the others and they all agreed.

"Thanks" Mike answered and sneezed one more time. I made my way home after a quick stop at the supermarket for some food shopping and did my homework and it was after dinner that Edward joined me in my room. He grinned and pulled me close to him and just holding me.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too"

We sat down and he helped me with some homework that I didn't understand and did it himself so he didn't fall behind, not that is would matter.

"So how was your day?" he asked me after my shower.

"Pretty boring. I hate it when you aren't there" I told and sat on his lap.

"I know, I hate not being there. I was worried about you all day, hoping you wouldn't hurt yourself" he said and moved back to look me up and down. "Congratulations! Not even a scratch"

"That's because I have internal bruising" I told. His eyes opened in horror and I laughed. He just rolled his eyes and held me again.

"Tomorrow night I won't be able to stay. We are going hunting and looking out for Jack" he explained. I was disappointed by the fact he wasn't going to be with me and that he would be looking for trouble.

"Why do you need to find him? Let him find us" I told.

"Bella, don't be foolish" he said sternly. " I am not letting him anywhere near you so I would rather deal with it somewhere else"

"And what are the chanced he will stop?" I asked. He was silent and didn't answered the question and instead made me go to sleep unleashing his charisma, beauty and amazing kisses to do the job.

I slept happily in his arms and the next day stayed glued to his side knowing he wasn't going to be with me the night. I didn't even mind when he escorted me to the bathroom and waited outside because I knew he was close and his reason was to make sure I didn't fall in. I assured him I was capable of going to the bathroom without hurting myself but he was very full and I could really blame him. I knocked my hand on the toilet paper cylinder on my way out and tried not to make a nice or I would never hear the end of it.

Edward drove me home and we sat for a moment not wanting to say goodbye and of course he did first. He pulled me out of my seat and into his lap with one hand and I didn't object.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said softly in my ear and giving me shivers.

"Um, don't bother to pick me up. I think I will take the truck out or it might never start again" I explained. He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I will be waiting in the parking lot" He said before kissing me, letting me go and opening the door. He watched me walk inside my house and I blew him a kiss before closing the door behind me.

That night was painful in so many ways. I was having trouble sleeping, I was anxious and worried about the Cullens, I had a huge headache and just finished a huge essay. When I finally drifted into a weak sleep I woke up hours later and my body was aching.

It was almost time for Charlie to wake up. I sat up in my bed groaning and trying to massage the ache that wasn't going away. My nose was running but blocked at the same time and my head was pounding. I realized I had probably caught what Mike had.

Charlie opened my door and peeked in, "Hey, I thought you were still sleeping. I didnt hear you moving around" he said but stopped when he saw my face. "Bella are you okay?" worried expression.

"I don't feel so good dad" I had a sudden feeling in my stomach and knew I was going to vomit. I couldn't move and my muscles were sore so getting up was out of the question. I got hold on my small bin beside my bed and let it all out. Charlie held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"I don't think you should go to school today. You're burning up" he told, when i stopped. "I will call the office and let them know. Do you want to me stay with you today?"

"It's ok dad. I'll be fine" I said weakly. He nodded and brought me some water and a bucket and got rid on my bin.

"Call me if you need me" he said before kissing my on the head and leaving for work. I was going to ring Edward but I figured he would call me, come over or I would see him later. I was disgusted with my self to see I was drenched in sweat. Crawling off my bed I changed painfully into a pale blue mini shorts and singlet.

Making it to my bucket just in time to let out food that I didn't know I still had. Charlie came to check on me at lunch time and was going to take me to the doctor when I lay in one position with the fan blowing on me. I refused stubbornly and made him go back to work but he finished a little early and sat with me.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Anything that goes in my mouth comes back out dad" I explained painfully.

"Bella, I-" he started but I rolled over quickly to vomit again. I hated it so much and thought of running Mike over when I was feeling better. There was no more food coming out but just acid and the water I had so I decided to stop drinking altogether.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie went to answer it.  
"Hello Charlie" Alice greeted happily. "Is Bella here?" 

"Hello Alice. Yes she is n her room. She has come down with something and is very sick but refuses to see a doctor" he explained letting her inside.

"That's not good at all" she said. "Do you mind if I see her?"

He thought for a moment, "Maybe you shouldn't. It might be contagious"

"I won't be long. You can time me" she said flicking he hair over her shoulder.

"Alright then" Charlie smiled and gave in. She followed him upstairs and into my room. I happened to be eavesdropping the whole time and was quiet upset when it wasn't Edward demanding to see me. Alice saw and rushed over to the bed. Charlie took my bucket and emptied it.

"Oh Bella" she said placing her cold hand on my hot head. I sighed at the relief until I yelled.

"Dad! I need the bucket" He made it just in time and Alice was now holding my hair for me. Charlie gave us some privacy. Once the door was closed Edward was at my side in an instant and gathering me in my arms wiping the tears from my eyes due to the unpleasant regurgitation.

"Bella" he said softly, worry etched in his tone, "What happened?"

"I don't know" I said unbuttoning his shirt and pressed my body against his. The coldness was pure heaven and he slid his hand to my back for more relief. "I think I have what Mike has"

I heard a soft growl in his throat but he said nothing more. "Why haven't you seen a doctor?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to. I hate going to the doctor" I said quickly and pushing away from Edward and leaning over my bucket.

"Bella. I hate seeing you like this. I leave you for the day and you talk to the sickest person in school." he said trying to hold me but I moved away knowing how revolting I must smell. He of course didn't listen and held me once more and I was inwardly gratefully.

"Let's take you to Carlisle" Alice said standing. Edward agreed and was about to get up but I refused just as stubbornly as before. "Bella, you don't have a choice. I will not let my best friend be sick like this and have no help"

"I don't care. I am not seeing any doctor. It will pass" and as if my body was against me I leaned over to vomit more stomach acid.

"I'll meet you in the car" Edward told and was gone. Alice told Charlie she was taking me and he seemed happy with that. I held onto my bed but she easily picked me up and carried my downstairs. When Charlie wasn't looking he left and put me on Edward's lap in the back seat.

"You could have let me changed at least" I huffed against his chest.

"There is no point Bella. Besides, no one cares what you wear" Alice told handing me my clean bucket in time. I apologized to Edward but he shook his head and rubbed me back.

"Except you" I told.

"Yes, but you are sick and I like your little outfit" she chuckled and I just rolled me eyes. I felt like I was drifting to sleep but was still aware of my surroundings.

We got out of the car and Edward carried me into his house. I was so weak I couldn't hold my own head up so it hung over his arm helplessly.  
"Good Heaven!" Emse said as he walked in and placed me on the couch for everyone to see which I hated. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know she is really sick" he answered holding my hand tightly. I just laid still and waited for the doctor. "DAD!" he yelled although it was unnecessary because I noticed him following Alice.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle greeted me bending down to my level. "You look terrible. Can you tell me what hurts?" he asked placing his hand on my head and frowning and moving his hand to my arms and my feet.

I couldn't answer politely and vomited instead. He looked into the bucket and saw it was still basically empty and I was basically dry wretching.

"I hurt everywhere, I'm hot, tired, can't sleep, vomiting, headache, sore throat, blocked nose" I answered nasally. He nodded and moved his head closer to listen to my heart.

"Looks like a very bad case of the cold" he told Edward.

"Can you help her?" Edward asked quickly as I rolled over to vomit and nothing came out.

"Bella, have you been drinking any water?" Carlisle asked me.

"I had some but it came back out again so I stopped" I answered.

"Well you need to have more before you pass out" he told me handing a huge glass of water that Esme provided.

I groaned in response. He chuckled, "I know it is unpleasant. I will give you antibiotics and you can rest. It should pass"

"I told you" I said looking at Edward and Alice. They stayed silent. "I don't need medicine" I told not taking it from Carlisle.

"Bella take it" Edward ordered but I didn't.

"It will make you better" Carlisle promised but I didn't budge. The whole family was there. Emmet, Jasper, Roaslie, Alice, Esme. I didn't want to look weak, not being able to handle a flu.

"No" Edward held the small cup to my lips but I didn't open them, keeping it tightly shut.

"Bella stop being difficult" he told me getting frustrated.

"She's a stubborn one" Emmet commented and the others giggled except for Edward. I looked at him and my heart almost broke. His hair was messy, and the look on his face told me that me refusing medicine was getting to him. I gave in.

I tried sitting up by myself and failing. Falling back hardly on the couch. "Ow" I muttered, but Edward and Carlisle helped me sit up and Carlisle helped me hold my own head up like a baby while Edward fed me my medicine.

"Thank you" Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Stop it" I said moving away, "I stink" The others chuckled at me again as I leaned against Edward.

"Bella, the medicine will make you drowsy and help you sleep. The pain in your body should ease" Carlisle explained standing up.

"Ok" was all I could say. I did feel a little bit better but I knew I was going to be sick soon so I didn't move. I drank like a fish and it was likely to backfire. Edward turned the television but I knew he wasn't watching and paying close attention to me. "Make sure my bucket it near" I warned. He had it ready.

I sat for the while and I could feel my pain easing. I moved to stand up and Edward steadied me putting the bucket on the floor. The room was spinning and the water that I was trying to keep in came pouring out and I was on all fours leaning over my trusty bucket.

"Oh Bella. You poor thing" Esme said patting me on the back in a very motherly way reminding me of Renee'.

"I'll run Mike over with my truck later" I said as they chuckled. I didn't notice the others were still in the room.

Emmet was sitting on the floor holding Rosalie's hand. "You can borrow my Jeep if you like?" he offered grinning wildly.

I laughed but it didn't seem normal, mostly just puffs of air escaping my lungs. "Thanks, I'll think about it. Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he asked.

"Take me home. I don't want to stink your house up anymore" I told him.

"Nonsense Bella. You are family. It doesn't matter" Esme said.

"Besides, mum will clean the house it she gets bored" Emmet added.

"Exactly, I am grateful you have given me something to do Bella" Emse agreed.

Carlisle came back into the room and helped me up, "I want you to take this later" he said handing me a small bottle looking more like a vile with medicine in it. I sighed and took it from him and thanked him before slowly making my way outside.

Edward picked my up due to my slow pace and placed me in the passenger seat while he drove me home. I hoped he had a plan to tell Charlie or i was going to have to tell him about our current relationship. Not stressing I resting against the seat and closed my eyes drifting into slumber.

At some point I felt Edward pick me up and carry me to the door and speaking to Charlie.  
"Hello Chief Swan" Edward greeted.

"Hello... Edwin?" he asked.

"Edward"

"Right Edward. How is the patient?" he asked.

"Getting better. My dad said he might some and check on her in the morning; see if she is well enough to go to school" Edward answered politely as he moved to my room and placed me on the bed.

"Well hopefully I will see him and thank him for helping Bella" Charlie said.

"He really didn't mind."

"Well thank you for bringing her back. I can understand why Alice couldn't, she isn't exactly light" Charlie said at which point I was awake and a little offended.

"Anytime Sir"

"Please, call me Charlie"

"Alright. Well I better get home. Good night Charlie" he said before leaving me, Charlie and my trusty bucket.

--------------------------

I woke up with a start feeling nauseous and leaned over my bed in time to let out more fluid. I groaned and rolled back onto my back and felt much the same as I did before I was evaluated by Carlisle. Looking at the clock I realized it had been happening every half an hour.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's soft voice asked from beside me. He was laying on his side with his back against the wall and holding a cold hand to my head.

"Same as before" I answered hoarsely. "I don't think I have ever vomited so much"

"You should take that medicine now" he told. I was about to object but he moved over to his phone and answered it quietly. He listened intently and handed me the medicine I didn't want to take. It smelt funny and tasted revolting. Anger flickered in his eyes and a low growl was forming in the base of his throat.

"What is it?" I asked when he put down the phone.

"I have to go do something. I will be back in the morning" he answered kissing my cheek. "Take your medicine" Then he was gone.

--------------------------------------------

"Bella" I heard a voice waking me up. I groaned and opened my eyes looking around. I found myself lying on the bathroom with Charlie, Edward and Carlisle standing over me.

I was clutching the bathmat and took a moment to realize I must have crawled to the bathroom during the night.

"Bella" Carlisle said, feeling my temperature, "Did you take the medicine I gave you?"

I didn't answer and they all sighed. "Bella, you won't get better unless you do" he told me.

"I tastes yuck"

"I can give you an injection if you like?"

"No" I said as forcefully as I could. "I don't do needles"

"Well you must take your medicine" he persisted.

"Fine" I muttered. His beauty was making my feel really ugly so I had to agree for my self-esteems' sake.

"Good" Edward said helping me up.

"You can' go to school today, so why don't you take this medicine and go to sleep" Carlisle told me.

Charlie spoke with them for a while and they left. I hated being sick. You didn't feel well and you miss out of everything even the fun stuff and people look at you with pity. I promised I would take my medicine now and let Edward breathe again.

"I thought I was going to loose you" he said to me the next morning. I demanded that I go back to school and thankfully I was getting better. My vomiting had stopped and I could move by myself but I had a sore throat from all the stomach acid and I looked malnutritioned.

"It was just a flu"

"And I died from just a flu too"

I held his hand and said, "You won't loose me. I know it seems like a bad time to bring this up again but you know that wouldn't happen ever again if you would just do it"

"Bella" he warned.

"Alright, but I'm just saying. Don't you want to have to stop worrying about me all the time and trying not to hurt me? If you just did it then it would be so much better" I told.

"No" he said before walking to next class.

"Men" I said to myself grumpily following him, "And he thinks I am the stubborn one"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!

I hope this chapter wasn't too graphic for you and sorry if it seemed a little repetitive.

Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Bianca


	7. Offended

Well first of all thank you to everyone for reading my story so far and for reviewing. It is very much appreciated. Here is another chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

Bianca

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: **

"Bella? What's wrong?" Renee' asked me. I called her after school. I was currently sitting on my bed next to Edward. My voice was still a little scratchy and she was now worrying.

"Nothing mum. I just had a small flu before and my throat is a little sore" I answered and heard a soft noise coming from Edward and playfully glared at him.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? My child was sick and I didn't know. I am your mother Bella. You need to tell me these things. I don't like it when I am uninformed and have to find out from someone else my daughter is sick in the hospital with pneumonia. How could you Bella?" she rambled on and I was finally able to interrupt as Edward chuckled at us.

"Mum. Everything is fine. I am sorry I didn't call you but I was recovering, that is why I am calling now. To tell you" I rolled my eyes.

"Thank You Bella. That is so sweet" she said and I was beginning to think it was her hormones talking, after all she was pregnant.

"So, how is everything?" I asked.

"Everything is good" she started, "Phil is great. I told him about the baby and he is really excited."

"I told you"

"Bella don't interrupt" she warned me.

"Sorry" Edward was giggling at me and I couldn't help but join in. Luckily Renee' was too busy talking to notice.

"I really think he wants a boy but can you just imagine me trying to control a boy. If the child was anything like you, I am definitely going to have to take energy supplements" I was a bit offended and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Come on mum, I wasn't that bad" I defended my honor.

"Bella. You killed almost every animal you had except for the dog that we had to get rid of. The poor creatures were flushed down toilets, poked, tortured, chased and pulled. Not to mention all the naughty things you did around the house, you were basically hanging off the curtains"

"No I wasn't! First of all, I only put the dog in the toilet because I wanted to give it a bath, secondly, the fish can swim so I did them a favour because they were obviously over fed and obese, and thirdly, I was trying to reach the string to pull the blinds down because you were sleeping and the sun was in your eyes" I explained in a long breath.

Sure Bella. Believe what you want but you did turn out to be quite the opposite and I am so very proud"

"Thanks mum" not sure if that was a compliment or insult.

"Now I must go because I am hungry like you won't believe. I will call you soon. Love you" my mum said before hanging up. I sighed and put the phone down and looked at my handsome vampire. If there was one word to describe him at the moment it would be 'amused'.

"Cleaning a dog in the toilet, flushing over fed fish down the toilet, torturing animals, hanging on the curtains. What were you thinking?" he asked me. I blushed and laughed.

"I was young and curious ok. It isn't my fault. Besides it was just me and mum and she is a softy so I could try these things and not get hit" I answered grinning at him.

He just shook his head, "You know how dangerous all your little tricks are?"

I groaned, "That was in the past before I even met you. Please don't use it against me"

"I'm right though" he said standing up and looking at my small collection of books on my computer desk. He pulled a large book out that I grabbed immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing... Just personal stuff" I lied. Really it was baby pictures of me. The ones I finally got Charlie to put away and a whole lot more from mum. I didn't really want him to see my in some of my bad years especially when I had short hair and missing teeth.

"Like what?" he asked trying to take it from me but i held on as tight as possible even though it wouldn't make the slightest difference.

"Just some letters and photos" I answered walking back to my bed. Before I knew it he sped past me taking the book and holding it high so I couldn't reach.

"Edward..." I whined jumping to reach but failing miserably. "Give it back"

"Why won't you let me see? I know it is baby photos" he grinned.

"Well if you have already peaked when i was sleeping then why do you need to see it again" I asked.

"I didn't peak but it was obviously by the way you almost attacked me for it."

"But I don't want you to see me growing up. Some of those photos are ugly"

"Just a little look?" he asked opening the book. I did however know what would make him participate and decided it was time to do it. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist and reaching up for the book. He was shocked by my movements, froze like a statue and allowed me to take the book from his hands and I jumped back onto my bed grinning like a psychotic maniac.

He stood for a moment staring into space so I just waited for him to compose himself, "Don't do that again Bella" he told flatly.

"Don't you like close contact with me?" I asked messing around and giggling.

"I do, a little too much and I don't want to hurt you"

"I was just kidding" I told him. "How about we make a deal. I will show you these when I am ready and will not try to find it and have a look without me knowing?"

He chuckled and put his arm around me, "Anything for you Bella but can you at least show me sometime this year?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

I saw a smug look on his face and didn't really have a chance to answer. "Your dad is five minutes away. You better start on dinner" he told me.

"Are you going to stay in here or are you going to disappear on me like you did the other night?"

"Bella, you know why I am doing that." he sighed, "I would much rather be with you but more importantly. I want you to be safe"

"Edward, I am safe. He hasn't come here and nothing strange had been happening since the break in at school. Cant you give it a rest now?" I begged. I hate it when our time together is limited and even though he is doing something for me I still don't get to see him. I am greedy.

"Bella the only reason nothing has been happening is because I have stopped it. I didn't want to tell you this but he has been here. The other night we tracked him very close to your house" he explained, and I was too stubborn to admit I was scared to him but I was really terrified.

"When?" I asked.

"The night you got sick" he frowned at me for a moment before going on. "He didn't do anything. Just watched you but I know he is planning something"

Charlie arrived outside and was paring the car. We dismissed the subject for another time and I moved downstairs to make a quick dinner.  
"Bella?" Charlie yelled walking through the door.

"Dad, I'm right here. No need to yell" I laughed uncovering my ears.

"Sorry Bells. How's it going?" he asked me.

"Fine. What do you want for dinner? I am not really hungry so you can choose"

"I am not really hungry. Let's just skip dinner tonight and make sandwiches if we have the need" Charlie said and I sat opposite him. I knew there was something on his mind because when does a man ever refuse a freshly cooked meal.

"So what's up dad?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Tell me, how is school and your friends?" he asked folding his hands together and placing them on the table.

"School is good and so are Jessica and the other girls. Why?"

"Just serious. What about boys? Anyone you are interested in?" This conversation was officially getting weird and I really didn't want him to drag it out.

"Dad, what is your point?" I exhaled.

"Well Edward seems to like you a lot Bella and I know you have a little thing for him. Why don't you to do something about it?" he asked grinning at me.

"Since when does a father encourage his daughter to get a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I'm not Bella. I am just saying he is a nice boy from a good family that obviously adores you. Maybe you should think about giving it a try"

"Right..." I said. Maybe I should by play along with it and breaking the news about us will me easier. "Well actually now that you mention it, I do like him. Do you really think he likes me?" I asked smiling and leaning forward.

Charlie smiled and nodded in triumph. "Just let me know if there is any development in the situation. Just because I am your father doesn't mean you can tell me things about boys and what not" he told me getting up and moving to the front room.

"Thanks dad." I yelled trying not to laugh, "I'm going to Jessica to talk to her about all of this? Do you mind?"

"No, go have fun. Don't be too late" he told me. I grabbed my jacket from the rack and my keys before leaving.

Of course Edward was waiting by my truck grinning at me. I finally let all of my laughter out and got into the truck. He waited and watched as I giggled and my eyes watered.

"Finished?" he asked when I was finally done.

"No, I still have a bit more" I answered but drove to his house.

"Well it looks like Charlie approves of me. I have passed the test" he told. "Tell him tomorrow that I asked you on a date for Friday night"

I giggled but stopped asking, "What are we doing on Friday?" I smiled waiting hoping it wasn't a surprise.

"It's-"

"Not another surprise" I groaned, "Edward you know I don't like to feeling of being surprised; all vulnerable and not knowing what to expect"

"Relax Bella. I was going to say it's going to be something fun. I think we are going to play some baseball. Are you interested?" I smiled in relief and nodded and we pulled up by his house.

"Yay! Bella is playing baseball with us" Alice yelled running out of the house and hugging me. I laughed and returned the hug while Edward rolled his eyes and pried her off me.

"Hello Alice" he greeted walking inside and greeting everyone as well. "Hi mum"

"Hi mu-" I stopped realizing I almost called Esme mum. I thought the idea was simply hilarious and as everyone turned to look at me I burst out laughing again. Edward chuckled and waited yet again for me to calm down.

-----------15 minutes later----------------

"I never knew it was so funny to call someone else mum" Alice commented. I couldn't control myself. The mere thought of someone so beautiful and perfect like Esme being my mum was the funniest thing in the world; not that Renee' was ugly, she is just ordinary like me.

"It must be a human thing" Emmet commented from his usual spot on the floor.

"No, she has been like this all day. Laughing at everything" Edward explained. I was finally finished and wiped away tears from my eyes.

"Why is Bella crying?" Carlisle asked just walking in the door; home from work. I thought that was very funny and laughed and they all groaned. "Did I say something wrong?" he grinned watching me curiously.

"No, it's a long story" Esme said kissing him on the cheek and taking his briefcase.

"Did someone give her laughing gas?" Carlisle asked again. They shook their head in response and he frowned trying to find a logical reason.

I suddenly stopped laughing and looked around for a moment.  
"What happened? Did the fire go?" Emmet asked.

"Forgot what was funny?" Alice added.

"Are you going to be sick?" Edward worried.

"No, do you guys smell that?" I asked sniffing the air. They all sniffed as well but must not have noticed after being in the house for so long.

"It does smell a little odd" Carlisle told.

They got up to investigate when I stopped them, "Um guys... I think its gas"

Before I could react Edward lifted me from the ground and ran outside a few meters from the house. He looked around frantically. "It's him isn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer but waited for Alice.

"It was the gas pipe" she told joining us, "But I didn't see anyone tampering with it. I think it is just a coincidence"

"I better take you home Bella" Edward told distantly and put me into the truck before I could object.

-----------------------------------------------

That night I lay in my bed alone because Edward claimed he had some _more_ stuff to do. I hated when he did that. I am human but I can handle the truth as well. I guess in a way I love him for trying to protect me from it but it can be frustrating if it happens as much as it has been.

I tried reading, counting sheep, drinking warm milk and doing an essay but nothing was helping me sleep. I decided that I would do the take-some-cough-medicine-to-make-me-drowsy-and-sleep method. I have only ever done it once or twice before so it isn't a common habit and it worked fantastically but I did notice that before you finally fall asleep it is the same feeling as being drunk.

I mistook my lamp for a pillow and the bathroom vanity for a toilet but after not being able to reach I gave up and held it in. Edward did approve of this method of course and has never seen me do it but I never need to do it when he is with me.

I finally dozed off and slept like a baby despite the pouring rain outside thrashing against my window. It was very frustrating not having Edward with me when I sleep and I didn't like how it was becoming a common habit. I just got used to him being next to me and now he leaves again.

-----------------------------

I sat in Spanish with Jessica as she asked me questions trying to get all the little juicy details she could from me.

"So have you told Charlie about Edward yet?" she asked writing something in her notebook.

"No, but yesterday he said that he liked Edward and hinted at me going out with him" I answered, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Seriously!" she grinned, "That's great, now you can tell him you and Edward have started going out and he will like it because he will think it was his idea in the first place" she said quickly.

"You are talking to fast for human ears understand" I rolled my eyes but she continued to which I didn't listen. When the bell rang I practically ran to the door and sighed happily when I saw him waiting for me.

"Hello Bella" he said coolly kissing my cheek and taking my hand. Of course my heart was thumping like techno music but I loved every minute of it. I dumped some of my books in my locker and made our way to the cafeteria.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked when I only took water.

"No" I answered sitting at the table with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Bella, you need to eat" he told disapprovingly like my mother but I just rolled my eyes.

"But I'm not hungry. I only eat when I am hungry" I explained.

"Just have something... for me?" Edward asked looking down at me through his eye lashes and I helplessly nodded silently as he disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that" I mumbled. They all snickered at me and watched my face turn to horror when he appeared with two trays full of food. "I'm not eating all of that"

"I know but now you have options so you don't have another excuse" he answered sitting down and waiting expectedly for me to take something. They all watched me and I grinned taking a piece of fruit.

"Bella" he complained. "You have to eat something else" he took it away from me.

"You said I have to eat something. You didn't say what and when you put it on the tray surely you knew there was a possibility I would take it" I grinned sweetly taking it from him and biting it.

"She got you there brother" Emmet commented and I giggled silently.

"Good one. Now she will never stop" Edward told as I giggled to myself.

I took a deep breathe and sighed, "I'm fine" The looked at me for a moment and then believed me. "So what is the progress on the bad guy situation?" my causality did not please one Cullen.

"Bella, why do you talk about it like it isn't a problem? Someone wants to kill you and it isn't a big deal however I ask to look at some photos and the world stops turning" Edward said obviously miffed but it never really lasts long.

"I'm just asking because you haven't been telling me anything" I told looking at Alice for some sort of help but she was shifting in her seat not looking at Edward. No one said anything.

"Fine if you don't tell me I will find out myself" I stood up and Edward was holding onto my arm.

"Where are you going?" anger slowly rising.

"I have to pee before class" They all laughed at that point and I left. I did hear Alice mutter 'She's telling the truth' before I left and I shook my head.

I hated the way he tried to protect me by not telling me anything and I had to find out sometime so I have made it another mission to, along with being turned into a vampire and staying alive until that happens.

I went into the bathroom and heard a few girls muttering in the corner. I ignored them until I heard my name.  
"I can't believe he chose her. She is so ordinary and boring. Look at what she wears and she falls over like all the time. I just don't understand how a masterpiece like him can settle for something so beneath him"

I moved into a cubicle and sat on the toilet seat not needing to go anymore and just listened to them talk. It stung and I guess that hole time I have been with him I have always thought that but I didn't know other people did as well.

"I know, but no one else is as good-looking as him though" another girl said.

"Well some of us are much better" the other said. I decided I should go. I flushed and washed my hands and before leaving said, "Sorry I am not up to your standards" I felt them watching me as I left and made my way to gym.

I hated when things that other people think or say bother me and in Gym I actually didn't hurt myself and hit the ball. Never have I ever hit the ball now and it scared me because I didn't know what it meant.

After changing I left the gym and he was waiting for me. He watched as I walked towards him and frowned at me and I silently cursed for wearing my feelings on my face so freely.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked immediately and hugged me.

"Nothing" I answered.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" I repeated.

"I hate it when you eep things from me" he told and I shook my head at his hypocritical statement.

"So do I" I said and walked down the corridor. He was at my side in an instant and walked silently to my truck. I saw the two girls that were talking abou me in the bathroom and passed them casually as they stared at me. I cringed at the noise Edward made obviously knowing what happened in the bathroom today.

I sat in the driver's seat and buckled up but he stood by the door and didn't look like he was going to close it anytime soon. I waited as he stared at me.

"Bella, you know that I don't agree with those girls" he said lovingly and holding my hand, "You are beautiful but I also love you for your personality. I don't want you to think like them"

"It's true"

"No its not" he argued softly.

"Yes it is. I have always known it but I guess others do too" I answered.

"Bella, I have spent almost a whole century looking for someone to be with. Surely you know that I don't do things just for the fun of it. I chose you for a reason and not all of those other girls at school or wherever" he told me.

"Doesn't change anything Edward. You still look like a goddess and I am just Bella." I said, "I better go and make dinner"

With a lot of effort I pulled the door closed and drove away. I knew I would see him soon but I just wanted to be alone for a while. I glanced at his silver Volvo and saw his family watching me drive away and that made me feel worse. I didn't want sympathy either.

----------------------------

I ate dinner with Charlie silently but he didn't really like silence.  
"How was school?" he asked casually munching on pasta.

"Fine"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No but something rather ironic did happen" I told.

"Oh really, do tell"

"Edward asked me on a date on Friday night" I explained.

Charlie laughed and continued to eat, "Wow, he is like a mind reader"

"Yeah, something like that" I muttered.

"Why aren't you happy Bella? I thought you like him" He noticed my boring tone.

"I'm going for a quick walk dad. I'll be back soon" I told throwing on a jacket. I decided fresh air was definitely needed.

"Be careful Bella and not too long." he said and handing me his phone if I needed it.

I walked past or house and down the street. I went where my legs took me and ended up in a deserted street sitting by myself on a silver bench. I knew that Alice was watching me but right now I didn't care. I just sat and thought.

In the ten minutes that I was there it felt like all my problems had disappeared and I realized I was being a complete idiot. My mum has always told me not to listen to anything other people say and what really matters is what I think. Of course I agreed with those girls but the important thing was that Edward was happy with me the way I was and I had no reason to be feeling like this.

I did have a conclusion... If by Friday I was still thinking about what those girls said about me I would do something to make myself feeling better. I grinned feeling a whole lot better and got up walking back home. I turned around and all sense of happiness disappeared immediately.

"Hello Bella" a calm and low voice greeted. My stomach churned and I stood frozen on the spot. "Don't I get hello?"

"Go away" I said quietly, no doubt he could hear me.

"What happened to the polite Bella I am waiting to feast on?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and surprised myself as the horror that was first to overcome me slowly calmed down and I even caught myself singing a song that was stuck in my head from the drive home.  
"... _you want a piece of me_" I sung mainly to myself and ignored Jack staring at me with his pitch back eyes.

I stopped and realized exactly what I said and found myself in another hilarious and couldn't help but laugh hysterically. He watched me with raised eyebrows but they were soon frowned and I guessed the Cullen's were there. I didn't care though because I was now snorting from the bench.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here" I heard Edward say.

"I was simply strolling around and she sat on my bench" he answered casually pointing to where I was sitting. I didn't hear the rest of what happen but Jack was soon gone and the Cullen's were standing over me. I snorted unattractively and sighed.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked sitting next to me. I giggled and nodded. "You know, your laughing problems are going to get you killed" he commented a smile pulling at the side of his face.

"That's why I keep you around" I answered.

"Did you hear what I said?" I snorted.

"No" they all answered.

"I was singing a song and the words just happened to be... _you want a piece of me_" I slapped the bench and the others chuckled softly.

"I think you should take her home before she gets sick again" Carlisle told smiling down at me. I jumped up and skipped ahead. Despite almost being killed by a dangerous vampire, I was in a good mood.

I walked inside and Charlie was at my side straight away.  
"Bella, what took you so long? I was going to send out a search party" he told me with folded arms.

"Sorry dad. I lost track of time"

"Alright, well you better finish your homework" he told me and sat in the living room again.

I made my way up to my room. My homework was already finished which I didn't mention. I finished in one of my other classes and now had a few hours to spare. Edward must have made sure Jack stayed away.

I had a shower and pulled out an old diary where I used to write song when I was back in Phoenix. I laughed as I read over my stupid lyrics. My mother made me take piano and singing lessons when I was younger when ballet failed because you need elegance and balance mostly.

She was excited to discover that I was actually good at it but of course I quit that as well because I didn't want people asking me if I could sing them a song even though it happened anyway.

I still enjoy singing and but I never mentioned it to Edward. I don't really know why either but it could be for the same reason. Can you just imagine if he tried to organize a jam session? I sing and he plays the piano.

I wrote in my messed up diary for a while and fell asleep waiting for Edward to come back. I felt his cool arms circle around my waist during the night and it helped me sleep much better.

--------------

"Bella, I know it's early in the morning but where is my pink top?" my mother asked me. It was currently 6am and she called me to ask where he favorite top was.

"Mum, how would I know? I don't live with you anymore" I groaned and snuggled back into Edward's chest. He chuckled silently.

"I know Bella, but I haven't worn it in so long" she told me and I heard loud noises from her side.

"Mum, I am sure you have worn during the pass few months" I told.

"Well I can't find it" she said frantically.

"Check the laundry"

"I did"

"Inside the washing machine mum" I heard a small laugh and guessed she had found it.

"So how have you been?" she asked casually.

"Mum, no offence but I am not really in the mood for talking"

"Ok, I'll call again later" she said and hung up. Edward took the phone from me and put it down.

"That's Renee' for you" I mumbled.

"Go to back to sleep" he said kissing my head and I happily obeyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cahpter. Enjoy!

I hope it was good. Let me know

Bianca


End file.
